User talk:18Schmichr002
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:18Schmichr002/Gaming Related Pastas page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 17:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:27, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm afraid I'm quite busy with real life right now and won't be able to go into much detail. Starting with the less pressing issues, you need to space out your paragraphs more. The fourth paragraph, for example, is far too long and should be split into two. There are many grammar mistakes throughout the piece - "I found this guy named Kevin, he says (said) he was the last owner of the watch, (should be a full stop) he says (said) ever since he found it (missing comma) all of his family (missing comma) including his dogs (missing comma) were kill (killed) by Vapula." These kind of mistakes can be found throughout the entire piece. The plotline is unoriginal and the ending paragraphs are extremely cliche. The whole "warning" is very overused, and the police report is not in any way scary. I'm afraid the story is going to need a full re-write before it meets the QS. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:02, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages Please don't blank messages from talk pages, they are intended to be public records of discussions. It's technically vandalism, and if it happens again, I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:03, April 14, 2015 (UTC)